Just A Ripple
by Thenumbersix
Summary: Things Craig Tucker would use to describe Tweek Tweak was not the normal sort of words you would usually expect to hear, Any other person might use words such as caffeine addicted, spazz, freak, but not Craig. He was different the words he would use or rather the phrase he would use was simple. Tweek Tweak was off limits.


Things Craig Tucker would use to describe Tweek Tweak was not the normal sort of words you would usually expect to hear, especially from someone of his character and reputation. Any other person might use words such as caffeine addicted, spazz, freak, fucktard, hyper or retarded but not Craig. He was different the words he would use or rather the phrase he would use was simple.

 _Tweek Tweak was off limits._

It was no secret that craig had a bit of a mean streak and it was even less so that Tweek was often an easy target for the more testosterone filled boys of South Park High School. However Craig had made it a point out of respect for their long lost friendship that he didn't harass him like the other boys did. Not that he did anything to help. Tweek was off limits to him, what others did was not his business.

Their friendship had ended more suddenly than either of them were comfortable with but that's the thing with High school, people just slowly fade away from your life and since Token Black had gone to that preppy private school the next town over Craig now only really hung out with his best friend Clyde these days. Was Craig sad about what had happened? Yes but he soon got over it and moved on. People come and go. That's what they do.

So it was a wonder when his former spazz of a friend came round the corner of the school building during class time seeming like he was looking for him. He jumped in surprise when he actually saw the raven haired teen looking as if he was not expecting to find him there.

"Craig!" Tweek yelled.

Craig looked at him and took a long deep drag on his cigarette. "Can I help you?"

Tweek took a step back looking a little more nervous than usual. "N-no i mean Y-es Ark! i-i mean what are you doing here."

"Smoking." He plainly said looking back towards the horizon. He would have asked the same of Tweek but he didn't really care what business the blond had. He didn't care about most things these days.

"C-clyde said you'd...be in the nurse's office."

Craig shrugged. "Clyde says a lot of things." He and Clyde had always covered each other whenever the other wanted to skip. Craig could sense the blonds eyes staring at him and after a few minutes he finally looked over "what?" He asked. Tweek jumped again and quickly averted his eyes.

"No n-nothing Ark... i-i j-just...i just wanted t-to-."

Craig looked back at him. "Get to the point or the answer is no."

Tweek's eyes met his and Craig could see a look of fear in the smaller boy's eyes. "N-o." He cried. "i want you to help me!"

"See that wasn't so hard." Craig said as he stood up and brushed the reminiscence of snow that clinged to his pants. He turned to Tweek and proceeded to take out his cigarette and stomp it into the ground. "And what exactly do you need help with." Tweek refused to meet his gaze, his face a dark shade of crimson.

Craig looked at him hardly. "Ok I'm walking away now."

"No!" Tweek yelled and grabbed onto him. He quickly retracted his arm as though Craig was burning him. "Ark! Im sorry, im sorry, im sorry!"

"Tweek, what do you want me to help with."

"I-i wanted to know i-if..if you would be interested in b-being a bodyguard of sorts."

Craig will admit he was a bit taken aback by the request. "A what?" Tweek shrunk down even more making himself look tiny.

"I-mean y-you don't have to...b-but i will pay you and stuff of course...oh my god this is way too much pressure!"

Craig rubbed the top of his worn woolen hat. "I dunno."

"P-please...uh i can give you a free order at the coffee shop"

"I don't drink coffee"

"W-well then i'll do your homework o-or come over and do some of your chores..p-please man, i can't stand it anymore it's hard enough waking up and knowing the torment that's going to happen to me man...i-it's just too much Ark!"

The blond boy was shaking very heavily now and Craig slapped him across the face to try and snap him out of it. "Chill out dude, just go tell a teacher if its that bad."

"Ark! T-tell a teacher no no no no way man...do you have any idea what they'll do to me if i snitched on them...no you're my only hope I Ark...know you can handle yourself man."

Craig sighed as the little spaz's words tugged on his heart strings. "Alright I'll do it." Tweek's eyes lit up like the fourth of July. "but you do my homework, you do what i tell you and i get five dollars a week ok."

Tweek was bouncing his head up nodding furiously to every one of Craig's demands. "Yes yes sure absolutely whatever you want man."

Craig rolled his eyes and suddenly wondered what he had agreed to. Sticking his hand in his jean pocket he reached for his phone to check the time. Almost lunch. Craig told Tweek to follow him and started walking to the cafeteria. "How long have been planning to ask me this." Craig inquired of the blond.

Tweek looked down and didn't answer him and Craig chose not to pursue it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Here is another story I'm starting on top of all the others that i still need to work on.

Ive wanted to write a Creek story for awhile and now that its been made official, I thought now would be as good a time as any.

28/10/2015 the day Creek became official.


End file.
